


Twirling

by BabyKunUwU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKunUwU/pseuds/BabyKunUwU
Summary: Kun is invited to a party at Johnny’s house, what he did not expect was to see Yuta and Taeyong there.In which Kun has a crush on both his seniors Yuta and Taeyong who are dating each other but he doesn’t know that they are both in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back sorry for the long wait all uwu  
> Please keep loving Kun and wait for his debut in NCT VISION, give this baby boy all the love and affection he deserves:(((
> 
> Any mistakes in grammar whatsoever, feel free to correct me :D 
> 
> I love you all please respond in the comments:)

Qian Kun has never believed in polyamorous relationships, but maybe, just maybe he really wants to be in one. 

Qian Kun is just a normal seventeen year old boy in high school, obedient, always does his work and has good friends. Kun wears cute round glasses and his school shirt is oversized, making him look smaller than ever and Dongyoung and Ten are basically his best friends, life in high school has its ups and downs. Considering that Kun had moved to Korea from China at a really young age, adapting to the different environment was a real challenge but he somehow managed to overcome it together with his mother after his father passed. Life was hard but as Kun got older things got a bit easier even though he was not able to spend so much time with his mother, Kun still loved her a lot as she was his only family. 

About a few years ago when he was enrolled in high school, Kun met two boys named Yuta and Taeyong. Kun never really thought that he would like boys but a year later, he realised he had developed feelings for both Yuta and Taeyong at the same time. Kun always thought that being in a polyamorous relationship was impossible, whether you are a guy or a girl, he thinks that these kind of relationships would never work out. He first met Yuta during orientation week and wherever Yuta went, there will always be another boy standing beside him with soft black hair, which is Taeyong. Yuta however had dark brown hair and his hairstyle was oddly similar to Taeyong’s.

Yuta and Taeyong were like complementary products, wherever Yuta goes, Taeyong would always be there and wherever Taeyong is, Yuta would be there. They were inseparable. Kun thought they were just best friends who were really super close to each other but when he was sixteen, he finally found out that the two boys were dating each other. He saw the both of them sofltly pecking each other’s lips cutely at the park while returning back home from school, faint blush on their cheeks and that was when Kun realised he really is in love with the both of them.

Kun had joined the photography club where he found out that Taeyong was the president of the club, and it did not help him that Taeyong can be a little too touchy with everyone. Kun still remembers the day Taeyong taught him how to capture a proper picture, guiding him on how to operate the camera and their hands touching, Kun’s heart palpitates rapidly when it happened. He could not even stop talking to Dongyoung and Ten about both boys whenever they meet for lunch or even dinner at Kun’s house. They were both at first annoyed but as time passed by, his best friends thought that they should do something for Kun to confess his love to the two seniors so that he would stop talking about them. He meets Taeyong at least twice a week for his co-curricular activities, meanwhile Yuta was a different one. He would always bump into Yuta at the school halls, having small conversations about how they are doing in school and occasionally asking about Taeyong’s whereabouts and his bright smile blessing the whole school, or rather Kun’s life.

Today Kun is suppose to meet Dongyoung and Ten at the cafeteria, he’s stuffing his books into his locker when a piece of paper drops onto the floor, it was a letter. Kun read out the words on the letter to himself.

“PARTY AT MY HOUSE NEXT WEEK ON FRIDAY, REMEMBER TO COME PLEASE!, WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU THERE!”

Address: XXX XXXXXX XX

_ FROM JOHNNY SEO _


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update, here you go.
> 
> :D
> 
> I love Kun so much he’s the cutest angel uwu

Kun has never went to a party before, he doesn’t know why he wants to dress up so well for Johnny’s party. Maybe its just his first time going to one so he wants to make a good first impression. 

Kun had put on a black coloured t shirt that was a little too tight for his liking and a leather jacket to cover himself because of the cold weather, along with a pair of black skinny jeans. Kun has his blonde hair slicked up and his glasses removed and replaced it with a pair of hazelnut coloured contact lenses that his mom had bought for him. His mom is not at home today but had encouraged him to dress up well for the party and have fun since it was literally his first time attending a party since high school and moreover it was Johnny’s party. Johnny, the school high school jock who’s currently a basketball player and also vice president of the photography club, Kun doesn’t know him well but all he knows is that he feels privileged that he was invited to a high school party for the seniors.

Kun managed to hail a cab near his house and finally makes his way to Johnny’s house for the party. Kun feels nervous as he finally reached his destination, the place looked really lively and it was bright, he could tell that there were already a bunch of people there. He adjusts his jacket and walks to the entrance door, presses the bell and waits for someone to open the door. Eventually it was Johnny himself who opened the door, looking confused at the boy who was standing in front of him.

“Kun, is that you?”, Johnny says rather questioningly and also staring at the younger boy. 

“Wow you look really different I’ve never seen you dress like this!!”, Johnny continues, a smile plastered on his face. He welcomes Kun to the house and when he entered, Kun could already smell the place was reeking of alcohol and cigarettes with a hint of lavender. There were a lot of people there.

“Make yourself at home Kun, i didn’t expect that you will turn up, I have to go now I hope you have fun!!” Johnny smiles to him, Kun nods and Johnny returns to what he was doing leaving Kun alone. He was nervous, really nervous, Kun feels like he was suffocating so he begins to walk around the house to find cleaner air and also space as it was a little too crowded for his liking. 

Kun felt a hand on his shoulders and he suddenly panicked, thinking that a stranger was touching him. 

Kun yelps, startled by the sudden touch and also a loud scream of the man behind him.

“Oh shit angel you scared me!!”, it was Yuta.  
And he looks so godly, Kun wanted to drool because Yuta just looks so hot. The older boy was basically wearing a flannel shirt and the first few buttons of it were not buttoned, revealing a part of Yuta’s honey coloured skin and a pair of jeans, his fringe covering his eyebrows and he could see that Yuta had dyed his hair back to black. 

He was finally brought back to reality when he realised that he was at a party in Johnny’s house. 

“Sorry Hyung..”, Kun mumbled, he thought Yuta would never turn up as he was told by Taeyong a few days ago that the both of them were going on a date. Not that Kun really cared but Taeyong considered Kun a really close friend, or rather his best friend, someone that he could genuinely trust and Kun was one of them.

“Why are you here Yuta hyung?, I thought you were out with Yongie hyung?”, he asked puzzled and he sees Yuta staring at him a little too much. Kun felt a little bit uncomfortable as no one had ever stared at him like that.

“Hello earth back to Yuta?, Hyung?”, he says again and Yuta finally snaps out of staring at him.

“Oh Taeyong and I just decided we want to be here, we didn’t expect you would be here Kun!, and wow you looked so different, I’ve never seen you like this!”, he says staring at the younger boy again. A small light pink blush was presented on Kun’s cheeks. He has heard compliments like being called cute and smart but this was the first time someone had commented about him dressing up well.

Yuta softly tugs his hand.

“Come on I will bring you to Yongie, he’s grabbing a drink, he’d be so excited that you’re here!”, Yuta says, a bright smile plastered on his face.

“Come on angel, hold my hand and I’ll lead you there”, Yuta says and so they both make their way to a quieter part of the house away from the ongoing party. 

Angel. It was a nickname Yuta gave to Kun when he first met him. Kun does not even know why Yuta called him angel but after a few months he kind of got used to it so it did not really matter to him. Meanwhile Taeyong had a different nickname for him. Sweetheart. Kun got the nickname “Sweetheart” after a few months of meeting Taeyong when he first entered high school. Kun was close to the both of them even though they were both his seniors and having a crush did not help him at all. He would get nervous at the most random timings and Yuta and Taeyong would look at him worried. 

They enter a lounge room which was much more quieter and had really less people hanging out. Their hands were still intertwined and Yuta brings Kun to seat on a velvet couch together.

Kun’s eyes scanned the room and he sees Taeyong walking towards him, a smile on his face and Kun feels like drooling again. Taeyong was wearing a pair of blue tapered pants, his hair was red and he was wearing a red t shirt with a deep v-neck to it revealing a part of his skin. Kun feels like he was in heaven, meeting both his crush here at a party. 

“Hi sweetheart.”, Taeyong says sweetly staring lovingly at the oblivious Kun and ruffling his hair lightly, Kun looked down and was playing with his hand, trying to keep himself sane from how handsome the two older boys looked beside him. Taeyong was on his right and Yuta on his left.

“So nice to see you here sweetheart!!” Taeyong says again and gives Kun a light hug, he smiles when he saw Kun blushing and he winks at Yuta. 

“Do you drink?”, Yuta asks and Kun looks up at him a little bit startled.

“No i don’t....” Kun says, his words trailing off, all his life he had never once drank alcohol, Kun knows his tolerance was very low when his mum had tried to ask him to drink with her during one of their nights at home together. It only took Kun a sip and an hour to become drunk.

“Just a sip?!”, Yuta asks.  
“If you get drunk we’ll make sure to call your mum and send you home sweetheart, you can trust us you know that?”, Taeyong continues and he strokes Kun’s hair lightly. Kun just looks at the both of them confused and oh god, Yuta and Taeyong just feel like kissing the younger boy right there and then as he looked super adorable and his hands fidgeting around.


	3. End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, please do point out so i can improve :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my stories:D

“Okay, but just a sip. Promise?” Kun says and Yuta happily raises his pinky finger up along with Taeyong. 

Kun takes a sip of the alcohol that Taeyong passes to him. The smell of the alcohol was overwhelming that he coughed right after.

“You okay sweetheart?” Taeyong asks and strokes the younger’s hair gently. Kun just nods.

“Promise me you’ll bring me back home if I get dizzy and drunk??”, Kun says softly looking at Yuta and Taeyong with a puppy-like expression. Oh how badly they both wanted to kiss him.

“We promise.” ,They say in unison.

About half an hour had passed when Kun suddenly felt like his head was spinning. Yuta and Taeyong were dancing together about a few metres away from him. Kun wants to go back home, it really felt like he was going to faint at any moment so he tries walking towards Yuta and Taeyong who were distracted with one another. Kun taps Taeyong shoulder and started whining.

“Please bring me home hyung you promised...”, he says drowsily. Taeyong turns around looking worriedly at Kun and the younger boy almost falls. Taeyong managed to get a hold of him and he turns to Yuta.

“Hey babe, I think we should get him home”, Yuta pouts.

“I thought we were going to confess to him...”, he continues and pouts at Taeyong.

Taeyong smiles and ruffles his hair.

“Maybe next time Yukkuri~,we have to send this baby back home or we’re gonna die”, Yuta nods and then begins helping Taeyong out. They reached Taeyong’s car and he placed Kun at the back seat of the car along with Yuta. Kun was lying down, his head on Yuta’s lap. Taeyong kissed Yuta’s forehead and they both giggled and smiled at each other.

“I like him so much i wish he knew how we felt....”, Yuta says quietly and looks down. 

“I’m sure we will be able to tell him soon Yukkuri~”, Taeyong assures him and they make their way to Kun’s house, Taeyong driving them there.

The next morning when Kun wakes up he feels really groggy. Kun realises he is not alone in his bed, there were two unknown figures, one by his right and another one on the left. Kun raises the blanket up and observes that Yuta and Taeyong were sleeping beside him. Kun yelps and two sleeping bodies started to move. He felt awkward, to be situated in between a couple. 

Yuta and Taeyong got up, rubbing their eyes, which Kun thinks looks utterly adorable along with their messy hair.

“Morning angel”, Yuta says and smiles brightly at Kun, not realising the obvious blush on the younger’s cheeks.

“Sorry we crash here sweetheart, your Mum told us it was already late and the bed could fit all of us.”, Taeyong giggles after that and Kun really feels like his life was falling apart right there and then.

“It’s okay hyungs”, Kun says and smiles. 

They all got up and began washing up. Kun let Yuta and Taeyong borrow his clothes, thankfully for him it was not the first time that Yuta and Taeyong had stay at his house. Most of his clothes were oversized so Yuta and Taeyong were able to fit in them. It was not the first time they had slept at his house. It has happened a lot of times but today was different, Kun really felt his heart thumping rapidly, he really is in love with both of them.

Kun’s mum had cooked hangover soup for the boys along with some eggs and pancakes for breakfast. After breakfast, his mum had to go to work so the three boys were now in Kun’s room doing their own things. Yuta and Taeyong were cuddled up in Kun’s bed, scrolling through their phones and giggling at something which Kun does not know what. The younger boy was sitting on his study desk, pretending to do his school work, trying not to get distracted by whatever is happening around him, basically Yuta and Taeyong.

Kun then messages Dongyoung and Ten about his so called “life crisis” with Yuta and Taeyong. His other two best friends were obviously of no help as they began encouraging him that he should tell them how he feel before it is too late. Kun slams the table lightly and Yuta and Taeyong looked up from their phones staring at him in confusion.

“Is something wrong sweetheart?”

“Yeah angel is something wrong?” 

Kun looks at them, frowning a little bit as he begins to walk up to his bed towards the two older boys. He flops down onto the bed, and suddenly Kun feels nervous, fidgeting his hands again and staring at the two boys in front of him.

“I have a confession to make.”, Kun says and the two boys looked at him in confusion.

“What is it angel?”, Yuta looks at him curiously.

“Yeah please tell us, we promise we won’t tell anyone!”, Taeyong says and holds his pinky finger up along with Yuta.

“Here goes nothing....” ,Kun says at the back of his head.

“Well the thing here is.....I’ve like both of you guys for like....so long....ever since the day we met and knew each other...”, Kun stutters and his voice trailing off.

“I know it’s weird but I couldn’t help it....couldn’t help but fall in love with both of you....I thought it was just a mere crush but the way you guys treat me....hyungs, you were so nice to me.....”, Kun’s cheeks turned bright red and he covers his face with his hands. Kun started to sniffle, feeling a little bit emotional. He is finally letting his feelings out to Yuta and Taeyong and it just felt like a dream.

“Sweetheart please look here”, Taeyong says, tilting the younger boy’s chin. There were tears in Kun’s eyes and Taeyong rubs them away.

“It’s okay sweetheart, thank you for being honest.”, Taeyong cups the younger’s face and gives him a light kiss on the forehead.

“Actually me and Yongie hyung have something to tell you too angel...”, Yuta intertwines his hands with Kun.

“We like you too Kunnie.”, they both say at the same time and Kun’s eyes went wide.

“But why would you even like me? I’m just a normal person....”,Kun looks at them sad and confuse.

And truthfully there were a lot of reasons as to why Yuta and Taeyong were really in love with Kun. Kun was smart, punctual, and to top it up, he was super adorable, and it really made Yuta and Taeyong’s heart beat rapidly. Kun had always been really close to both his seniors ever since the day they met and it did not help them at all. They met regularly and Kun’s mum was so used to Yuta and Taeyong having a sleepover at her house. 

“Baby look at us please...”, Yuta tightens his grip on Kun’s hand.

“I like you guys.....no...I love you guys....a lot....”, Kun says nervously.

“Sweetheart we love you too okay we mean it, we love you so much, do you know how precious you are?”,Taeyong says confidently and holds both Yuta and Kun’s hands.

“Yuta and I have known each other for six years....we both love each other....and it wouldn’t hurt for you to join us....we love you so much, will you accept us Kun?”, Taeyong asks.

“I do.....but what will other people think?, what about my mum? And the people around us?”, Kun looks at them worriedly.

“Your mum kind of already knew angel...”, Yuta says, giggling and pressing a soft kiss on Kun’s cheeks.

“And there is nothing wrong with liking the both of us...Taeyong loves me and he loves you too, and I love you and you love Taeyong and you love the both of us.”, Yuta said grinning.

Kun hugs the both of them.

“You both really mean it?”, Kun starts tearing up and wipes his tears with his cute hands.

“We mean it angel...we really mean it.” Yuta brings Kun’s face closer to him and their lips met. Yuta’s lips were soft, really soft and Kun swears he could feel Yuta giggling under the kiss. Yuta wipes the younger boy’s tears away and this time it was Taeyong kissing him, Taeyong’s lips were a little bit rough but he was kissing Kun slowly, his hands circling Kun’s waist.

Yuta and Taeyong stayed another night at Kun’s house, cuddling him and giving him light kisses. Kun would not have it any other way, he loves Yuta and Taeyong so much and they both love him too. They fell asleep, the blanket covering them and Yuta and Taeyong facing Kun who was situated in the middle, holding hands and hugging the younger boy.


End file.
